Naruto: Dragon Sage
by scarface101
Summary: What would happen if Naruto had his own personal summons? A summoning contract thought to be nothing but a myth? Find out! Naruto x Harem. Sasuke, Sakura, and Jiraiya bashing.


**A/N. Okay, so I was reading the Inheritance Cycle, otherwise known as the Eragon series, whichever you prefer. And this idea got into my head, please remember that this is NOT an Xover with the Inheritance Cycle, it just gave me this idea. Also I'll be taking a vacation so I won't be able to update for a while, but my next update after my vacation will be Maelstrom of Hellsing. Thank you and enjoy!**

**This fan-fic was brought to you by Scarface101 and Kid buu 619.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. I only own my Oc Kira.**

**Chapter one: A new home.**

Naruto Uzumaki was confused, from what he could tell when he woke up, he was inside a large burlap sack, water was quickly filling it and he could've sworn he heard something like cheering? He couldn't tell, he struggled to keep his head above the water, but the bag sank, along with himself.

As he continued to struggle against the inevitable he thought _'I can't die yet! I need to become Hokage!'_ as his vision began to fade, something extraordinary happened, he rose above the water and found out he was laying on top of something.

After a few moments he found a little hole in the bag and tore it open, he gasped for breath then noticed he was on the back of a whale, he jaw-dropped and shouted out loud "WHAT THE..! HOW'D THIS HAPPEN?" the only response he received was a tower of water that came from the whales blowhole, with a good amount landing on him and knocking him off his feet.

He rapidly shook his head to get the water out of his face and sighed wondering how this happened to him, he thought back and remembered that he went to Ichiraku's and ate some of their ramen, after that he was on his way home, then he remembered some guys coming out of nowhere to punch his lights out.

"Stupid villagers, THIS ISN'T THE LAST YOU'LL SEE OF ME! He shouted to the sky. The five-year old blonde sighed and sat down, hugging himself and using the remains of the sack for a make-shift blanket. Naruto tried his best to stay awake in fear of the whale submerging, and couldn't help but pray for another miracle.

As the morning sun came up he saw an island off in the distance, and even better the whale was heading straight for it. Naruto grinned and already began imagining himself building a raft in order to get back home, like in those adventure novels he read.

Suddenly he heard a roar, he looked up and saw a massive winged creature swoop in, with another behind the first, fire came from the sky engulfing the massive whale making it moan loudly in pain, the suddenness of this caused the blonde boy to fall off into the sea.

Naruto managed to keep his head above the water thanks to not being restrained or weighed down this time, he grabbed onto the whales fin in order to hold onto something, the fin rose up and down from the water making him gasp for breath at each opportunity, but he wondered how long he could keep this up, suddenly the fin stopped moving and the whale started to go 'belly-up'

Naruto ran along the fin and went towards the belly to gain some form of stability, finally everything became quiet and then two shadows appeared in front of him, he turned around slowly and saw what looked like two dragon's, one had black scales, the other was more silver colored.

The silver colored one said "Look brother, it's a human!" the other one scoffed saying "Yes it is. Shocker." This earned him a smack on the face by the silver ones tail "It is shocking brother! I've never seen a human before! Now shut up already!"

Naruto gulped asking "Are you two really dragons?" the silver one replied "Yes! Yes we are! My names, Liina. This is my brother Shiin. Brother say hello to the human!" the black dragon only replied "Whatever."

The blonde boy bowed in respect and said as respectfully as he could "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. It is an honor to meet you two." Liina grinned, or at least it LOOKED like she was grinning as she said politely "It's nice to meet you too! Now, may I ask why you're all the way out here in the middle of the ocean? Where's your clan?"

He replied "I vaguely remember some guys coming out of nowhere and beating me up, then when I woke up I was close to drowning, and I don't have a clan, I'm an orphan." At the last part Shiin said "Good then no one will miss you." He raised his front leg, ready to crush the poor boy until he was smacked in the face by his sister's tail.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING BROTHER?" she roared loudly making Naruto cover his ears "My duty sister, you know the law, no outsiders are allowed in Avalon." He replied angrily as he used one of his paws to clutch the stinging pain on his snout.

"Are you serious brother? I know the laws just as much as you, but this human is just a hatchling! We can't just murder him!" she said with anger. "You're just protecting because of your excitement at FINALLY meeting a damn human." He retorted.

"Are… you questioning my honor brother? Because if you are, then we REALLY do have a problem." She said slowly as if she was warning him. Shiin growled out "I am NOT questioning your honor sister, just your sense of judgment."

Liina narrowed her sapphire blue eyes saying "Fine then, we'll leave this up to mother; she'll decide his fate." Shiin narrowed his crimson eyes but nodded anyway. The former turned to Naruto saying "Don't worry, mother is very kind, if anyone will know what to do it is her. Now climb on my back, I'll give you a ride! As for you brother, you'll have to bring the whale back by yourself."

He was about to retort but she had already taken off with Naruto on her back, as the two sailed through the sky Naruto was whooping and shouting in excitement, Liina giggled and asked "Have you ever flown before?" the blonde boy replied "Never! Human's can't fly like this!" she laughed saying to him "Then you're lucky! It's rare for a human to ever fly on the back of a dragon. Now enjoy the ride!" she flew at a slow and steady pace, so that her charge could enjoy the flight and so that she could enjoy being in his presence.

After about an hour they arrived at the island he saw earlier, as they landed they were greeted by a blue colored dragon, it bowed by lowering its head towards the ground and began speaking in a feminine voice "Had a good hunt I take it, milady?"

"More like… unusual." Liina said as Naruto hopped off her back making the sapphire dragon reel back in shock, after a moment she craned her neck towards the boy and sniffed at him, "Where'd you get this human milady?" she asked. The silver-colored dragon replied "All will be explained, but right now I need to see mother." The sapphire dragon nodded and lead the way.

Along the way Naruto heard murmurings about him from dragons they passed by, most of which were genuine curiosity, there were of course a few angry ones. After a few minutes they approached two massive doors painted red with gold studs decorating them, they opened revealing a HUGE dragon sitting on what appeared to be a altar, this dragon appeared to be big enough to make a five story building look small in comparison. This one had silver scales like Liina, but wore a headdress, making Naruto think she must be the leader.

The sapphire dragon that served as their guide bowed before the massive dragon saying "Matriarch Neela, your daughter wishes for an audience with you." The addressed dragon chuckled deeply saying "I always have time for my children; come my child, tell mother what ails you."

Liina approached her mother and began speaking "Mother, me and my brother were hunting a whale, when we killed it we discovered a human had been riding on it. He is right here." She used her tail to push Naruto into the view of her mother then continued "He said that he is an orphan and his fellow humans and cast him out of his home. My brother wants to kill the poor human, but he is only a hatchling; please mother, I beg you, spare this human, grant him mercy."

The Matriarch tapped one of her claws on the marble floor, she craned her neck out to inspect the human in front of her. She noticed his body was obviously malnourished and the number of scars on his body showed that he had suffered much, she sniffed at him and noticed that demonic power came from him, but could tell that he wasn't controlling it.

She turned her head so that one of her violet colored eyes could better see his face, when she looked at him, his face reminded her of a human she befriended nearly a millennium ago. She smirked and asked "What's your name boy?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." His surname made her raise an eyebrow, making her nod. The silver Matriarch said with the tone of a leader "I hereby place this human hatchling under my clan's protection." Liina appeared to be relieved that her new friend wouldn't be killed, out of nowhere she affectionately rubbed her snout against his face making him laugh until… [BAM]

The doors swung open revealing a red dragon only slightly smaller than the Matriarch, the newcomer spoke in a clearly masculine voice "Matriarch Neela, my mate Matriarch Nyxeris heard that a human is in our midst." Liina said "You're too late Patriarch Charr! The human is under our clan's protection."

The crimson dragon growled "Be that as it may, are you really going to risk the safety of our entire species, for the sake of one little hatchling?" "YES! WITHOUT HONOR WE MAY AS WELL BE EXTINCT! I REFUSE TO STOOP TO THE LEVEL OF A CHILD KILLER!" Liina roared angrily.

"As expected of a dragon with weak blood, you don't know what it means to be a dragon." Spoke Charr with a cruel smirk, the blue-eyed dragoness was about shout again but was interrupted by her mother "ENOUGH! My daughter is as much dragon as anyone in Avalon, now begone Charr! Or do you want a clan war?"

That made the crimson dragon back off immediately, and then he left with his tail between his legs. Matriarch Neela sighed in exhaustion and said to her daughter "Liina, I place Naruto-san under your care, please take him to your chambers, he must be exhausted."

The silver dragoness nodded, she guided her charge to her chambers, which were quite lavish, there was royal purple curtains, sea blue carpets, and a massive bed with a great many pillows, and there was also a window that gave a pleasant view of the ocean.

His jaw-dropped to the floor, the blue-eyed dragoness chuckled at his reaction. "I thought dragons lived in caves." He said dumbly, Liina giggled "Of course not silly! We tried that at first, but it got old quite quickly, so we decided to decorate our dens to make them more appealing." She said in amusement.

He nodded and sat down on one of the large pillows thinking _'These things could pass off as beds back home.'_ As he got comfortable his new roommate said "First things first. I'll have to teach you how things work. Let's start with the caste system."

He nodded making her continue "First there's the Matriarch, my mother being one, are the leaders of their respective clans, they are wise and powerful and are the strongest amongst us. Then there's the Patriarch, they are the Matriarch's mates and second in command of the clan, more often than naught a Matriarch will ONLY take one throughout their whole lifetime, because they will NEVER betray one another, but a second one may be far more rebellious.

Then there are the heirs, like me. If you're female then you take over as the Matriarch when your mother either steps down or dies, and if you're male then you become the next patriarch at the same time as your sibling becoming the matriarch, at least until she finds a mate to take the position. Next are the Guardsmen, they serve as protectors and law enforcement for their respective clan. Next, servants who take care of the young, serve the royal family and carry out their respective duties.

Finally there are the Bad Bloods, they are, what you'd call 'criminals' dragons without honor that have done unforgivable deeds that must be punished, by execution, NO exceptions."

He nodded at the explanation and asked "What religion do you follow?" "Religion? We don't have one. At least, nothing that a human would have. Unlike humans, we don't follow guidelines, we follow ideals. Our ideal is that to a dragon there are only three things that matter: Family, Clan, and Honor. If you carelessly throw away those things, for your own gain and make other needlessly suffer for it, then you become a Bad Blood and are hunted down and killed. There is one major flaw in this though and few realize it, you see we dragons are a very prideful race and we each have our own different sense of morals and honor.

Many a time, two dragon's will question each other's honor, in these cases the feud becomes violent and then the only way to settle it would be to duel to the death. Sometimes it's over a mate, or stolen belongings that may or may not have been stolen at all, and in some cases it's a matter of morality, as you witnessed between me and my brother when we first met, thankfully it didn't turn into a brawl."

Naruto nodded then asked "What kind of clans are there?" "Each clan takes the name of their respective Matriarch to honor them, so in my clan's case it's called Clan Neela, but when I become Matriarch it'll be Clan Liina. My clan are a mostly peaceful people, but we can become ferocious and violent in a heartbeat when the situation calls for it and we are the unofficial dominate clan.

Then there's clan Nyxeris, they have a deep resentment for humans and are what you'd call warmongers, to this day no one knows why they hate human's, my brother seems to hang out with them a lot though. Anyway, next is Clan Kuuro, they're mostly neutral and often serve as mediators and diplomats.

Next is Clan Hverda, they are the smiths and researchers of my clan, they also study various subjects including history, science, and may other things. Finally there's Clan Zeena, they serve as healers and advisors to all forms of dispute, big or small, you might compare them to your doctors and lawyers.

While each clan is dependant they all work together to ensure the survival of our race as a whole, it was about three years ago Clan Nyxeris challenged my clan to a Clan war, because my idiot brother courted Matriarch Nyxeris' neice, Sassa who claimed that my brother had wronged her by attempting to take her maidenhood against her will. The war was quickly brought to an end after a week of fighting when Sassa confessed that she had lied, she was branded as a Bad Blood for inciting an unnecessary clan war and was executed.

However, Clan Nyxeris' losses were grievous, and they are still trying to recover to this day, this also made my clan the dominate one." She explained thoroughly

Naruto absorbed everything like a sponge and asked one last question "When can I go home?" this made Liina raise an eyebrow and ask "You want to go home? Even after what happened?" he nodded replying "Yes, because I have a dream to be Hokage, the leader of my village, and I can't do that if I stay here."

She tapped one of her talons on the floor and said "I see, we'll speak to mother about it, so get some rest." He nodded and laid on the bed sized pillow, she laid next to it and curled herself around it, then placed one of her wings over him as a makeshift tent of sorts, she smiled warmly at him and thought _'Good night, my little friend.'_

**End Chapter one.**

**A/N. So how was it? Please leave some reviews, advice feedback, harem suggestion, the works. Congrats to all highschoolers that graduated! Thank you and May God Bless America!**


End file.
